onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida
| jva=Matsuoka Yōko| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Alvida (アルビダ Arubida) was captain of the Alvida Pirates Crew and the first foe encountered in the present timeline. According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida (ep. 45); however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". Appearence Originally, Alvida was a very obese and ugly woman. One Piece Anime - Episode 1, One Piece Manga - Chapter 2. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, now dressed in a bikini top and wears a furcoat like a cape. She also wears a tight, ankle-length pair of pants with stripes and her blouse is usually seen tied around her waist. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her, as seen in Loguetown. Image:Alvida_original.png|Alvida's original appearance Image:Alvida_after.png|Alvida's appearance after eating the Devil Fruit Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the seas; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She imprisoned Koby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. People used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world to avoid being hit by her club, these days they really mean it. (Even though Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world.) Relationships Allies Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crews constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. However, she didn't hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. Enemies Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; he doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown arc. She is the prime enemy of Koby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his actions to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (actually, she did, with her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, the attack was rendered useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. After gaining her Devil Fruit powers, her newly lubricated skin meant that many attacks, such as swords, merely slip off her, leaving her unharmed. She can also 'skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started. Attacks *'Kanabou (金棒, ''Iron Mace): an unnamed attack where Alvida smashes an opponent with her massive iron mace. The fact that she was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail yet flawless appearance suggests that she retains her normal strength from back when before she consumed her Devil Fruit. The attack itself has nothing to do with her Devil Fruit ability whatsoever. Interestingly, instead of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit by Alvida. History Captain Morgan Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Koby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. ''One Piece Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Note: Due the change in the storyline, in the anime Luffy is saved by the crew of a ship Alvida and her pirates attack. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender and beautiful. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to the hatred of Luffy by both of them. Along the way, Alvida and Buggy work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them and reclaim Buggy's missing pieces. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she helps Buggy the Clown attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker, and put in a Seastone Net, however she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escapes and decides to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Jaya Arc She is currently with Buggy's pirate crew, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She is last seen when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She is then seen complaining about the noise of the crew, and surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Current Events At this time, Alvida has become the new captain of the Buggy Pirates after the capture of Buggy by Marines, leading to his imprisonment at Impel Down. The rest of his crew almost abandon the crew to rescue him having come far, but Alvida threatens to keep the ship for herself and make those who wish to rescue him take a lifeboat to do so, forcing them to relent to her whims.One Piece manga - Chapter 525, Alvida new captain of Buggy Pirates Major Battles * Alvida VS Luffy One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Trivia *She is named after the real-life pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became Queen of Denmark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 50, Page 124, SBS questions. *According to Oda, the one thing (ugly) Alvida didn't have on her ship was a mirror. One Piece manga - Chapter 47 SBS question: Is there a mirror on Alvida's ship? *She is one of two women who have claimed to be the "most beautiful", the other being Boa Hancock. *She is one of the two girls that claim to have feelings for Luffy the other one being Boa Hancock, however unlike Hancock, whose love can be likened to a teenage girl with a crush, Alvida is more of an "admiring love" since Luffy was the first man to dare to lay hands on her. Related Articles *Buggy the Clown References External Links *Wikipedia:Awilda article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. *Article on the real life female pirate Awilda de:Alvida mit der Eisenkeule Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Buggy Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Human